Influenza
by nvn18
Summary: SuLay fic. Suho x Lay. Yaoi. DLDR. Lay sakit beli obat ketemu Suho/?


Influenza

.

.

.

Cast: Lay x Suho alias SuLay

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

.

.

.

Happy reading, chingu~

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, tetapi Yixing masih saja berkeliaran di sekitar kompleks menuju toko obat. Well, jarak rumah Yixing dengan toko cukup jauh jika dilalui dengan berjalan kaki.

Jalanan komplek sangat sepi, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Samar-samar Yixing juga mendengar gonggongan anjing. Fiuh, mendengarnya saja membuat merinding. Mengingatkannya saat insomnia dulu kkk~

Hatchi!

Yixing mengelap hidungnya kasar. Flu ini menyusahkan. Ini semua karena Yixing berenang terlalu pagi saat menginap di rumah Baekhyun kemarin, yeah, ia terlalu bersemangat saat berenang.

Yixing mengeratkan jaketnya dan mempercepat langkah, udara mulai terasa dingin. Akhirnya ia sampai di toko obat itu.

"Suho?" Sapaku melihat tetangga-pemilik-anjing-yang-menyebalkan yang ternyata juga berada di sana.

"Hai,Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja membeli obat, huft."

"Ahaha, benar juga."

Suho mencubit pipi Yixing gemas. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa perlakuannya ini membawa dampak pada pipi Yixing yang mulai memanas. _Astaga, bisa-bisa tubuhku memanas di suhu dingin seperti ini,_ batinnya.

"Bu, aku butuh obat flu dan demam." Ujar Yixing pada ibu penjual obat. Ibu itu tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Heol, siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku yang sakit."

"Eh, kau bisa sakit?"

"Dasar, memangnya aku apa tidak bisa sakit." Balas Yixing sambil menatap kesal ke arah Suho lalu ia meninju pelan perutnya.

"Aw!" Pekik Suho pura-pura kesakitan. Astaga, akting yang mempesona-_-

"Ini obatnya."

"Ah, terima kasih." Setelah membayar Yixing berniat untuk langsung meninggalkan Suho yang masih menunggu, namun tangannya mencegah Yixing untuk pergi.

Yixing menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaam bermaksud meminta penjelasan, ia hanya berbisik kepada Yixing untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Mau tidak mau —walaupun sebenarnya sangat mau, Yixing menunggu Suho.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang." Suho menarik tangan Yixing, mengajak keluar dari toko tersebut.

Yixing mengangguk sambil menahan rasa panas di pipinya yang meletup-letup itu.

Suho menuntun sepedanya, ia berjalan di samping Yixing. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa sangat canggung. Yixing bingung hendak memulai percakapan tapi —ah, sudahlah. Tiba-tiba Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa diaba-apa pun Yixing ikut berhenti.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit lagi? Kau menunduk tak mau menatapku seakan sendal bututmu lebih menarik daripada aku."

Yixing mendongak menatap Suho. Mata mereka tak sengaja bertatapan, Yixing yang salah tingkah langsung mengalihkan pandangan, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi pipimu memerah."

Deg!

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Yixing membelalak kaget, ini terlalu dekat. Ya, Yixing baper.

Suho mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Yixing. Ia menggerakkan tangannya pelan —mengusap pipinya, dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Pipimu juga panas."

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Ahaha. Lucu, kau gugup sekali."

Suho melanjutkan langkahnya lagi seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Apa maksudnya tadi? Batin Yixing dalam hatinya.

Yixing mengejar langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Suho. Yixing melirik ke arah Suho sekilas, dia sedang tersenyum. Yixing langsung memalingkan wajah lagi, tak kuasa melihat wajah tampan milik Suho saat tersenyum.

Yixing memukul kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran Suho yang menempel diingatannya.

"Hei jangan dipukul."

Suho mencegah pergerakan tangan Yixing. Ia memegang tangannya sangat erat. Yixing hanya menatapnya dan malah dibalas senyumab manis milik Suho.

Ugh, pipi Yixing memanas lagi.

"Hentikan, menyakiti dirimu juga berdampak padaku. Di sini."

Suho mengarahkan tangan Yixing ke dadanya. Yixing pura-pura tidak tau apa maksudnya padahal jelas-jelas bahwa Yixing dapat merasakan jantung Suho berdebar.

"Kau berdebar kencang." Gumam Yixing pelan.

"Ini karena aku bersama seseorang yang aku suka." Ucap Suho yang sukses membuat pipi Yixing terbakar sekarang.

Suho melepas pegangan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dia membuat Yixing bingung lagi. Yixing masih terdiam di tempat tadi, ia terlalu terkejut dan juga...baper.

"Hey, Yixing, mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ."

Yixing menoleh ke arah Suho dan langsung berjalan menyusulnya.

"Maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu pasti sangat mengejutkan."

"..."

"Yixing, bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?"

Hatchi!

Oke, Yixing bersin lagi. Ia terlalu terkejut sekaranh. Seorang Kim Junmyeon alias Suho yang tampan sekaligus menyebalkan mengajak Yixing berpacaran?

"Y-ya?"

"Ayo kita berpacaran."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, sejak kita pertama bertemu di kelas sepuluh, kau duduk di sampingku."

"..."

"Kau berbeda. Kau tersenyum sangat tulus dari yang lain. Aku suka caramu tersenyum, makanya aku selalu menjahilimu setiap hari supaya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum."

Yixing masih terdiam mendengar pengakuannya. Dia tidak berbohong, Yixing tahu itu, ia sudah menatap matanya berkali-kali namun tak menemukan kebohongan di sana.

Mereka bertatapan sangat lama hingga tak sadar bahwa bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bisa menyentuh bibir Yixing.

Yixing reflek memejamkan matanya.

Bukan, bukan karena dia menghayati, tetapi—

 **Hatchii!**

—menahan bersin.

"Yaampun, maafkan aku, Suho!"

Yixing langsung membersihkan wajah Suho dengan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Suho terkikik pelan, gemas melihat tingkah lucu Yixing.

"Memang bukan saatnya menciummu sekarang. Jadi, kau mau kan?"

Yixing menghentikan gerakannya membersihkan wajah Suho. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Cup!

Suho mengecup bibir Yixing singkat, "Terima kasih, Yixing. Saranghae." ujarnya.

Yixing tersipu, pipinya ah sudahlah, pasti pipinya sudah matang haha.

Dan sejak malam itu Suho mengeluh kepada Yixing karena ia juga mengalami flu.

.Fin.

Note: Yuu sebelumnya Ff ini aku post di wattpad tapi dalam bentuk imagine'-' Tapi tetep aja tbtb pen bikin versi Sulaynya itung-itung sekalian bikin squel Insomnia ehehe.

Makasi buat yang udah mampir baca, sekalian mampir di wattpad aku ya^^

_yuzuuu_

Sekian😘


End file.
